


on a night like this

by ladyofdecember



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: B-Movies, Elvira Mistress of the Dark - Freeform, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, Mentions of Hank and Dean, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Brock and Rusty watch a B-Movie and talk about Hank's disappearance.





	on a night like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danvssomethingorother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/gifts).



> This is just a short drabble I did on Tumblr from the prompt "How can you watch movies like this"? It's super short and I think the in-canon time is out of whack but whatcha gonna do?

There was an audible groan that came from behind the couch and Rusty turned to see where it had come from.

Brock was standing there, eyes shifting back and forth from the TV to him. "How can you watch movies like this?" He gestured towards it with an eye roll.

The super scientist glanced back to the television just in time to see Elvira and a small town car mechanic looking over her busted vehicle. Rusty smirked and glanced back at the man. "What? Come on, it's Elvira, Mistress of the Dark! Don't tell me you've never seen this!"

He watched as the man reluctantly came around the side to sit down next to him, his jPad being placed down on the table in front of them. "I haven't. Looks dumb." He shrugged.

"It's not dumb! It's... it's... got charm and interesting plot lines!"

"You're just watchin' it because you're hoping she'll take her clothes off eventually."

Rusty scoffed and turned back to the TV, choosing to ignore the man. "Just be quiet and watch. It's interesting!"

They spent a few minutes in relative silence, each man staring at the movie until finally Brock couldn't take it anymore and he sighed loudly. "Come on! What is she, like, an actress? Or... or a vampire? This is totally dumb!"

"Will you be quiet? You're missing integral scenes of the movie!"

The blonde side-eyed the man but shut his mouth dutifully. He wondered how right he was about the man's obsession with the woman being mostly to do with her large bosom. It wasn't the first time he'd walked in on the man watching her show or movie or whatever it was. It was also nearing Halloween so maybe he just wanted to get in the spirit.

As Brock let his mind wander, he stretched out and let his arm rest along the back of the couch, a motion that was not lost on one Rusty Venture. The scientist stilled completely, if that were even physically possible and all pretenses about wanting to pay attention to the movie went out the window.

He glanced over at the man who seemed to be paying attention to the screen but whose eyes seemed farther away. Nervously, he cleared his throat and casually, slowly, shuffled closer to the man on the sofa.

It was Brock's turn to snap back to attention. 

Glancing around the living room area and the small part of their kitchen he could see, the bodyguard listened closely for any sounds of Dean in the penthouse. 

The boy had recently moved out to live in the university's dorm though since Hank's disappearance had been visiting back at home regularly. Brock suspected the boy felt lonely and thought possibly that Hank would be most likely to turn back up at the tower than to go see him.

The bodyguard wasn't worried about Hank himself. He had taught him well over the years various self defense tactics as well as general safety precautions to always keep in mind.

The boy was a man and like any man has to do once he's old enough, he had to go out and find himself and find out his true calling. He needed to know who he was.

After all, Brock had done the very same thing around his age and it had done him good for better or worse.

Deciding that Dean was most assuredly not there and probably just back at the dorms, the blonde turned his attention to the man beside him. "Hey."

Rusty squeaked like a little mouse at the sudden contact of Brock's heavy arm coming to fit around his smaller shoulders. The man was pulling him in closer to sit even nearer to him.

"H-hey... " He managed to mumble as he glanced up at the man.

Brock looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "You're not... You're not upset about Hank still, right?"

The scientist stiffly shrugged, gaze going firmly back to Elvira and her bountiful cleavage. Brock used his free hand to grasp the scientist's chin and gently turn his attention back to him.

Rusty looked conflicted with emotion. Finally he shrugged again and met the man's gaze squarely. "I don't know what to think. After all, he should do whatever he needs to do to find himself, whatever that means. I can't really blame him for wanting to leave but I'm still... "

The man faltered and glanced back at the TV causing Brock to pick up the conversation as he slowly rubbed his shoulder gently. "He'll be fine, Doc. He's... perfectly prepared to take care of himself. I told you he passed SPHINX recruitment, right?"

Rusty leaned in to the man's touch some more, feeling a little bit better about the idea of Hank being gone out on his own. “Yeah, that's true.” Glancing up at the man, he smiled, feeling more at ease. “You taught him a lot. He should be fine.”

Brock returned the smile and leaned in to capture the scientist's lips in a gentle kiss. Feeling all warm and fuzzy inside just sitting on the couch with the man beside him, he even let the man finish watching his B-movie and only complained like two more times, tops.


End file.
